


35 Days

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Like.. really really sad, M/M, Omg. I cried writing this, Self-Deprivatio, Self-Harm, There might be a happy ending. Who knows..., This is really sad, Why Did I Write This?, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Mark.. please..." Jack begged. Mark jerked his hand back and shook his head.</p><p>-"goodbye, Jack." He said. Jack looked at him with tears in his eyes.</p><p>-"Okay.." Jack said at the closed door in his face. He turned on his heel and marched away, ignoring the tears sliding down his face.</p><p>--OR--</p><p>The "Can't Live Without You" prompt my best friend asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was really really sad to writee omg. 
> 
> As for the other fics:
> 
> • I am still continuing the Septiplier Recycling Bin series
> 
> • Never Forget is over. Just 20 chapter fic [go check it out if you like random nonsense and shenanigans]
> 
> •7th Rule is going to be updated every 3-5 days... so be patient, please.
> 
> •in the comments of my fics, tell me a prompt or one-shot you might want me to write!  
>  
> 
> AAAANDD Grab a box of Kleenexes ladies and gentlehoes 
> 
> Enjoy

Jack was sitting in his room. As he had done for the past 34 days when he heard a doorbell.  The familiar doorbell that rang only when..  _he_.. rang it. Jack made no movement and just sat there... as anybody would... and did nothing. 

The bell rang a few times before but Jack never answered. He just stayed in his room. He didn't record his videos anymore. He didn't bother. He got incessant texts amd call from family and friends but soon took out the battery in his phone. Then he hesrd people knocking and shouting from the door on the other side of the apartment. But Jack made no movement. None at all. He just layed on his bed or the floor, or sat on either. He didn't entertain himself and somehow taught himself how to not crave food. His mind was blank and he always looked at the box with a gun under his bed. He's denied it so far. The entire time.. he's denied using it. But today might be the day...

* * *

**_The 1st Day_ **

-"I'm sorry, Jack.." Mark said. Jack looked at him frozen in his doorway. 

-"W-what do you mean you f--"

-"I mean that I found somebody else.. and I've moved on from you. That's why I rarely text you. The other day was great sex but.. but I just don't think we can move forward with this anymore..." Mark said. He shrugged and Jack felt tears pricking his eyes.

-"Oh c'mon grow up, Jack. Don't cry.. please. Just go home. We can still be friends if that's what you want." Mark said before turninf around and beginning to close the door.

-"Mark.. please..." Jack begged. Mark jerked his hand back and shook his head.

-"goodbye, Jack." He said. Jack looked at him with tears in his eyes.

-"Okay.." Jack said as the closed door in his face. He turned on his heel and marched away, ignoring the tears sliding down his face.

When He reached his house, he immediately locked the doors and popped open a whiskey bottle. He drank it as if thirsty and nearly chugged half the bottle, in love with the sudden burn in his throat. And then as he drank the second bottle of whiskey thsn afternoon, he passed out.

* * *

**_The 6th Day_ **

Jack had bought locks for his door and installed them. Then he didn't answer the door. Occasionally curiousity got him and he grsbbed the mail, but it stopped thst day. Instesd he kept himself in his house snd recorded videos much more cheerfully than before. But it ended that day as well. Soon he got worried texts and frantic messages in his inboxes on his sociaa media sites...

Jack looked at Mark's instagram and saw him with a girl with light brown hair snd beautiful blue eyes. Jack sighed. Jack commented 

**You look happy together**

But five minutes later saw his comment deleted by Mark. So he stopled using the social media.

* * *

**_The 14th Day_ **

Jack cut for the first time. He didn't know exactly what it was... but he did it. He used s kitchen knife first. 

He was cuttinng himself some cheese for a sandwich when it knicked his finger. Jack didn't think much of it until he realized he liked the pain so he cut the back of his arm... then the inside.. then the other until he was a giggling and bleeding mess. He showered to let the blood drain away faster and hissed at the pain the water did... but enjoyed it. 

Soon, his legs and arms had been littered with cuts and he  _loved_ it. Jack felt like he was going insane. 

* * *

_**The 20th Day** _

Jack began locking himself in his room. He didn't eat. He didn't leave his room. He just casually went to the bathroom every now and then.

And He had nightmares, now. So many nightmares. It started out happy. They all did.

 

_-"You are my sunshine..._

_My only sunshine..._

_You made me happy..._

_When skies were grey..." Mark sang._

_Jack smiled at him. His voice was as beautiful as ever. They were sitting at this small secluded park not many people went to, even though it was so beautiful. Mark and himself were sitting against a tall tree which they claimed as their usual spot. They brought some water bottles and sandwiches with them. It wasn't far from Mark's house. That's why they enjoyed it so much._

_Mark was wearing his lucky flannel and a grey T-shirt with black skinny jeans. His red hair flopped to one side of his face. Jack on the other hand was wearing regular blue jeans and a black shirt, his green hair messy but attractive at the same time. Jack was currently sprawled against Mark's legs when he suddenly sang. Jack giggled and swooned._

_-"You were my sunshine..._

_My only sunshine..._

_So say goodbye_

_To your sunshine.. today.." Mark sang. Jack turned to look at him and instead faced another Jack instead._

_-"hiya, Jack!" He greeted in his own voice._

_-"what're you--"_

_-"doinf here? Well I'm you. And I'm here to remind you that Mark was done with you." He suddenly said in a dark tone. "H_ _e never wanted you.. so he upgraded. He didn't want some gay ass irishman as a boyfriend. He just wanted you for sex. You desperate and needy whore." The other Jack sneered before driving a blade into his stomach. Jack gasped at the sensation when he looked up again and saw Mark, twisting the knife. Causing more pain._

_-"hey.. sweetie." He said kindly before twisting it again. A girl came and sat by Mark, kissing his cheek. "Have you met your replacement? She's soo much better.. and hotter too..." Mark said as he turned and kissed her deeply. Jack tried turning away but instead saw Mark laughing st him relentlessly on all sides. Jack tried taking away the knife but another Mark embedded s differsnt knife into a different side of him. Soon he was covered in knives, bleeding to death as he saw Mark kissing a girl that was better than him and would always be better than h--_

Then he'd wake up. Each time. And He'd cry each and every single time. Every. Time.

* * *

 

**_The 34th Day_ **

****As Jack heard the doorbell ring repeatedly for a while. He painfully stood up and began wobbling to his bedroom door. He opened it with a rather loud creak and then walked over to the door. He saw himself in the hallway mirror snd almost screamed. His face was hollow from rarely eating, his eyes dark underneath and red rimmed. His hair messy and shiny, his neckbones popped out frighteningly and his neck had bruises from trying to strangle himself. Jack walked on and looked through the peephole.

Mark.

Mark fucking Fischbach.

-"Jack?" His voice called out. Jack cowered back in fear and knocked over a lamp. The crashrd echoed and he hesrd the doorbell ring four times. "Jack, is that you? Jack? Jack I just wanted to ssy I'm sorry, okay?!" He said, pleadingly. Jack shook his head and stumbled to his bedroom. He grabbed the box underneath the bed and popped it open. 

 -"jack?" He heard a shout from outside his apartment door again. Jack prayed he locked the other two locks and that Mark forgot the key. The door unlocked. Dammit.

Jack grabbed the gun and checked to see if it was loaded with shaky hands he ran and closed his door, locking it for sure. He heard footsteps walk right up to the door and knock loudly.

-"jack? Please hear me out..." he said through the door. Jack loaded the gun with a click. "Jack what was that? Jack?"

-"I'm so sorry Mark..." Jack said, his voice raspy from not using it in so long.

-"Jack please, let me in.",Mark pleaded.

-"I'm sorry for not being good enough.. or funny enough... o-or smart enough... or just... goodd enough for you." Jack said with a shaky voice. Mark stopped when he slammed into the door.

-"Jack?! Please. please please I love you. I fucking love you. I'm such a fucking idiot for leaving you and breaking your heart. Just please give me a chance to fix it. Please please please." Mark cried through the door. "I realized I couldn't live without you and that I was so madly in love with you and Madlynn noticed. She noticed that I didn't really love her and she forgave me and now I'm heree so Jack please... you have everyone worried. You have me worried." Mark said again.

-"I'm sorry.." Jack said as he stepped away from the door and slowly raised the gun to his head.

-"Jack?!" He shouted in despair. He slammed into the door with his shoulder.

Jack raisrd the gun to his forehead. Tears pouring from his eyes. Jack had his thumb on the trigger. 

Mark kept slamming into the door and shouting Jack's name.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Then a loud bang sounded through the apartment... then falling silent.

* * *

 

Mark held Jack in his arms. Mark's tears coating Jack's dirty hair. Quiet Sobs filled the room from Mark...

And Jack..

Jack kept mumbling I'm sorry's to Mark as he did likewise. They held each other as they cried and the gun discarded, the door to his bedroom busted and slanted against the wall hanging on the bottom hinge. Mark was so glad he bust through the door in time. 

The first thing Mark did was make Jack endless food. He quickly left Jack in the shower as he went and bought so much take-out food from different places. Jack never realized how hungry he was until he began eating. Mark was holding Jack as he fell asleep and cleaned his house a little for him. When Jack woke up this time, he was glad to find Mark laying beside him.

After thirty five days, Mark and Jack reunited. 

Septiplier Away

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments aappreciated if you liked this fic... or cried... eh, same concept.


End file.
